Viata
by Uzumaki Vi Britannia
Summary: Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Do you know where I can get a job?" I asked, while fidgeting nervously. The man stopped what he was doing and looked at me from head to toe which made me feel even more nervous.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned me. I wanted to tell him because I want a job obviously you idiot but held that thought for now. I didn't want to get on his bad side.

"I'm looking for a job sir" I said trying to be respectful. He seemed to be thinking so that was a good sign I thought to myself.

"Well, a friend of mine has been looking for someone to…"

"I'll take it!" I said in a hurry before he could even finish. He looked a little angry at being cut off, but you couldn't tell behind those black glasses.

"An impatient one, aren't you?" he asked and I could only chuckle feeling a bit embarrassed because of my outburst.

"So where are your parents, kid?" he asked after a while.

"I rather not talk about them" I said feeling a bit uncomfortable. I think he sensed it too cause he stopped his questioning and went back to cutting vegetables. I looked around and saw people coming in and out, they all stopped to stare at me for a bit obviously wondering what a smelly kid was doing here. I looked at the man, he was tall and had dark skin. He was dressed in a traditional chef dress and the only thing that stuck out were the glasses he was wearing. I mean who wears sun glasses when there is no sun.

"So…?" I said feeling a bit uncomfortable with everyone staring at me. He was quiet and I felt a bit irked now. I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"First of all" he began while swiftly cutting the potatoes "I don't even know who you are." Then he pointed his knife at me "For all I know you could just be a thief or a scam artist!"

"But I'm not!" I protested feeling a bit scared now. He looked at me through those glasses though I couldn't see them I could feel his eyes assessing me. For a while he stared at me with an emotionless face which made me feel a bit muffed.

After a while the corners of his mouth turned up a bit. That was a good sign right?

"Well kid seems like you are not dangerous after all." Of course I was not! But how did he know? Could it be that maybe he could detect lies? I breathed a sigh of relief feeling a bit calm now.

"I have a friend of mine who recently opened his own hotel" he said "His short on staff so I could probably get a job for you there"

I smiled a bit knowing I could soon start earning. His nose twitched a bit and I knew what was coming.

"But first you need to clean up" he said which made my face go red because I knew I was smelly. I hadn't taken a bath in a month and probably smelled like a homeless person…which I was actually.

He dropped his knife and started walking while motioning me to follow him. We went out the back door and he led me through a dark alley. Wait…a dark alley? I began to get scared a bit…could this man be a pervert who was trying to rape me. Or was he going to sell me as a slave? I began thinking of all kinds of scenarios and didn't notice the man had stopped and bumped into him.

"Sorry" I quickly apologized. He wasn't looking at me so I didn't know if he heard me. I looked around, I could see no one.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Na-naruto " I answered feeling a bit scared now. He suddenly turned to me and flashed me a grin.

"I'm killer-bee" Normally I would have wondered what kind of a name was killer-bee but I was too scared now and could only nod. His grin suddenly disappeared and I felt a sense of dread come upon me. He raised his hand and began moving closer to me. My whole body froze and I could only look on as he approached closer.

I had seen countless movies where people freeze due to fear and I always thought it was fake and they were just weak. But as the man edged closer my feet just felt stuck, like they were stuck to the ground and I could feel my heart beating loudly almost like it was going to come out.

His hands were now near my face and a sweat rolled down my forehead and I nervously gulped. Suddenly his hands moved to my hair and I closed my eyes feeling like this was my end. I felt something on my hair which disappeared as soon it appeared. When I opened my eyes I saw the man was walking away. I could only stare at his back as he continued walking away.

He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Better hurry up if you want that job" he said and I could hear a bit of amusement in his voice that he was clearly trying to hide. I could feel my eyes twitching and I knew my face was red with anger. I took deep breaths to calm myself down and began following him.

I just continued glaring at him feeling a bit put off by what he had just done. And in that instant I knew this man was evil and I would one day get back at him. We stopped in front of a small house and he began unlocking it.

After unlocking his house he ushered me in. I followed him inside and could already tell he lived alone by the state of his home. It seemed dusty, almost like it hadn't been cleaned in a while. We went into a room presumably the living room.

"Want anything to drink kid?" he asked me.

"No sir" I answered still a bit pissed off at what he had done earlier. He just smirked a bit and went inside a room. I didn't know what I was suppose to do so I just stood and looked around. There was a small TV in the corner of the room that looked like it hadn't been touched in a while.

He suddenly came out of the room and I could see some clothes with him. He handed me a white old towel and some clothes

"Get cleaned up kid" he said with a grin "The bathroom is the first door on the left"

I thanked him and took the clothes he handed me. I went in the bathroom, if you could call it that. It wasn't very big which was a way of saying it was was small. I took of my clothes and turned the shower on. And as I washed myself I thought of everything that had transpired so far. I was finally going to get a job. I had already finished the money I had 'borrowed' from my family and now I needed money.

I finished cleaning and put on the clothes he had given me. Amongst them were some khaki pants and a black long sleeved shirt. They seemed a bit too small for -bee and a bit too young for an old man.

I looked into the mirror and two blue eyes stared back at me. They were expected but what unsettled me was the blood red eyes I saw behind myself.

**Any suggestion on pairing? No Hinata or Sakura though. Sorry don't like them...much**


	2. Hanabi

**Hanabi**

"So has everyone understood?" I asked while my eyes scanned around the room looking for nods of confirmation. I checked my watch, it was 8:00 pm.

"All right, that's all for today…" I said and I immediately heard sighs of relief which in turn made me internally sigh. Seriously kids nowadays just wanted to have fun, I hadn't even told them to leave and they were already standing up.

"Before you all leave" I said stopping them abruptly "Remember we have a test this Saturday"

As expected I heard shouts of protest and some whining.

"But sir" one of them shouted "We just had a test this Monday!"

"That was Chemistry" I told him "This time it's Physics"

I heard some more whining but eventually they seemed to except their fate and just left. I packed my books in my bag, turned off the lights and locked the door.

I looked around, just to make sure the kids had left and they were not doing anything they were not suppose to. Seeing no one around, I made my way to the front gate.

I shuddered because of the cold as I began my long walk home. 4 years have passed since I last came here, but I still haven't gotten use to this place. I sometimes think of my family and wish I could see them again but most of the time I'm just busy with my work.

Suddenly a white light catches my eye. It's not exactly a light, almost like a white figure. A woman perhaps, certainly the long flowing black hair seems to indicate a woman.

Is it a ghost? Certainly rumors were flying around about ghosts and demons in this place, but I never took them seriously. I felt a sweat trickle down my forehead.

Come on! Sweat during winter! I can't be scared can I? Certainly my mind was convinced but I noticed that my body had stopped moving.

The figure began turning and I expected to see a woman with white skin and creepy eyes, almost like the girl from grudge. I watched wide eyed as the figure slowly turned and it turned out to be…

"Hanabi?" my voice came out like a squeak but I certainly didn't care because relief was flooding through my body.

As always Hanabi stared at me with her dull eyes like she always does. This girl seriously needs to loosen up. We stared at each other for a while, me with a stupid look of relief on my face and the girl with her dull emotionless face.

I began feeling uncomfortable after a while and decided to break the silence.

"Uhh…" Unfortunately I did not know what to say. I racked up my brain trying to say something appropriate but what do you say to a girl you just thought was a ghost? I probably could have asked her what she was doing here, but unfortunately for me my mind was just rebooting.

" …" I heard a soft sound which jolted my brain active. She was looking at me with her dull eyes almost like analyzing me, they seemed almost fearful.

"Aren't you going home, Hanabi?" I asked softly. Her face suddenly turned sad for a moment but it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Not yet" she said almost like a whisper and began walking away.

I should have asked her more and I probably would have but the way she said it so sadly made me stop myself. She reminded me of a young blonde kid who once sounded like her.

Fortunately the young kid met a nice man, and he survived.

He didn't know back then how lucky he had gotten but now he knew.

Still lost in thoughts I did not notice that she had already left. By the time I finished rambling in my head I found myself all alone.

* * *

From that day onwards I kept on observing her. She was very detached and rarely spoke at all; I wondered how I had missed that before. She always kept staring outside and seemed to be lost. But she always performed well in class and answered my every question, so I really could not say anything to her.

Currently I am at my house getting ready to watch the upcoming football game; it's the champion's league final and two of my favorite team; Barcelona and Chelsea are going to face off. Though I am severely conflicted on who to cheer for I think I will be happy for both teams.

I went into the kitchen, it was a fairly small one but I rarely ate at home, so I didn't really use the kitchen much. I immediately went for the big box labelled 'Lays' in the corner and reached in to grab my favorite chips in the world. But my hand did not make contact with a bouncy plastic bag; instead all I found was a note. Upon opening it I had to control myself not to go to that person and give him a beating.

_Sorry Bro! Brought a couple of friends home!_

_-K_

My eyes twitched as I read the short explanation. I checked my watch; it was 9:30 pm. The match was going to start at 9:45 pm meaning I had plenty of time. So I quickly grabbed my coat and ran to a nearby department store hoping that they were still open. It was open and a minute later I came outside carrying a large box and my pockets feeling much lighter.

I obviously could not run with the box so I walked as fast as possible; which was really fast. Many people did not like walking with me since I always walked fast and they always got left behind. The only thing going through my mind was _football, football, football _so I didn't notice the person in front of me till I collided with him/her and judging by the small ouch voice it was definitely a girl.

I quickly set aside my large carton box and went to help her until I noticed who it was. She had long blue length hair and looked like a more mature version of Hanabi. This was Hinata Hyuga, the clan heir of the Hyuga clan. Unlike most of the rich snobs here, she was rather kind and humble.

"Naruto?" I heard my name being called which snapped me out of my thoughts. I realized that I hadn't even offered a hand nor apologized and she had already stood up. I could feel myself turning red with embarrassment.

"Sorry" I mumbled "Are you okay?" I asked trying to sound apologetic.

She was dusting herself and after that looked at me with a small smile that would certainly make most guys go into la-la land.

"I'm alright" she replied and proceeded to tidying her dress. She was wearing loose black pants with a white coat that was zipped up to her neck and certainly did not hide her rather big assets.

The I began to wonder what she was doing out here. It was very late and the streets were empty. Not really an ideal time for a beautiful girl to be walking around alone.

"If you don't mind me asking" I began which made her look up at me with her white eyes "What are you doing out here?"

That seemed to snap something in her cause as soon as I asked her eyes widened comically and she ran past me. I was left there scratching my neck and with a shrug I left for home.

After a minute I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing out there. She seemed to be in a hurry and it most certainly seemed something had happened. Was she in trouble? Was she being chased by thugs? That didn't seem so as she hadn't asked him for help. So maybe it was something personal. Caught by her father while meeting her boyfriend? I had to laugh at that possibility, she was good a daughter as one could get.

Then maybe it had something to do with Hanabi? My eyes widened as I thought of that possibility. A month ago I met her all alone in the middle of nowhere, maybe she had gone off once again. I didn't give much thought as I left my box full of chips goodies and made a run for where Hinata had went.

I followed the path she had gone off to since it was a one way road. Sometime later I heard a distinct female voice, it was calling for Hanabi. That had to be Hinata, so I followed the voice. Upon reaching the destination of the voice I got stopped in my tracks because of what I saw. Hanabi was literally at the edge of the bridge and if she took one more step she would have surely fallen down.

She suddenly turned to me and looked at me with her hollow eyes that send shivers down my spine. I could hear the distinct voice of Hinata crying and shouting Hanabi's name. I wanted to tell her that life is beautiful, I wanted to tell her not to give up but nothing came out as my throat felt dry. She looked up at the sky and it seemed as she was smiling.

Then she turned to look at me and gave me a smile. It was the first time I had seen her smile and in that moment she looked alive for the first time. I willed myself to smile too and I got the message she was sending me. I didn't know what had happened in her life so I was not going to question her decisions.

With one final sigh she jumped off the bridge directly into the freezing water. I just stared on at the place she had been just a second ago and began to wonder if I had made the right choice. In the end I decided that I had.


End file.
